Containers for flowable products, such as liquids and granular products, have been formed of plastic by a variety of methods. For example, plastic containers have been blow molded to provide a container body with an integral neck finish and handle. Plastic containers have been formed with a container body including a neck finish integral with the container body and a handle separately attached to the container. Other containers have been formed by positioning an injection molded handle and finish in a blow mold so that the handle and finish are incorporated onto the container as it is blow molded.
In at least some instances, it may be desirable to form the container body separately from the handle so that the molds used to form the container body can be more simple in design in that they do not require pockets to form or hold the handle. It may also be desirable to use a different plastic material for strength, color, esthetics or cost issues, for example, when the handle need not be made of the same material as the container body.